plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Surburban battles
Surburban battles is a new game mode added in the brainz busters Dlc. This game mode is for the players who like to upgrade their characters and abilities for insane battles against the enemy. Objective there are different objectives to complete while you're playing this game mode so let's take this step by step.number 1: there is a golden garden or tombstone at the plants or zombies spawn point, if that is destroyed, the opposing team wins the match. number 2: there is a 20 minute yime limit at the top and when it runs out, the match is over and which team has the most points on the leaderbroads wins. aspects: the golden garden or tombstone will spawn 4 random leaf warriors/ summonable zombies every minute and there are 6 controls points on the map, if your team captures and holds it, it will dereasee the respawn time by 5 seconds. But the main spect about Surburban battles is at your spawn point, you have an upgrade station in which you can use leaf coins or zombucks (which you get by defeating enemies) to upgrade your characters' stats, weapons, abilities, reinforementss and their AI. UpgradesCategory:GamemodesCategory:ZombiesCategory:Plants note that all of these upgrades can be upgraded 3 times and I will show the full upgrades. Character stats maximum health: your starting health is increased by 75 points. regeneration rate: your health regeneration rate is increased by 50%. movement speed: your movement speed is increased by 20%. armour: your character can gain armour which will absorb 50 health. steady aim: your character does not flinch when under heavy fire power. Primary weapons Damage output: your damage is increased by 15%. fire rate: your fire rate is increased by 25%. reload time: your reload time is decreased by 50%. scope: your scope can zoom in 50% further. overheat reduction: the overheat time is reduced by 50%. Elemental effects fire time: the fire effect stays on longer to your target. freeze rate: it takes less shots to freeze your target. freeze time: your target is frozen for longer. lightning chain: the lightning can now chain to more targets. lightning damage: your electricity now deals more damage. toxin range: your poisonous aura has more range. Toxin damage: your poisonous aura deals more damage. Reinforcements and their AI you can upgrade their damage, health, speed, fire rate and so on. follow: when you summon a movable reinforcement, it will follow you, around the map. attack same: when you summon a reinforcement, it will attack your target to help you. attack different: when you summon a reinforcement, it will attack a different target in a fight. protect: when you summon a movable reinforcement, it will stand in front of gunfire that are aimed at you to protect you. Upgrade for your abilities Peashooter Chilli bean bomb blast radius: your blast radius is increased by 25%. damage boost: the damage is increased by 25%. Recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Pea gatling Ammo clip: you have 50% more ammo. damage boost: you have a 25% damage boost. defence increase: you take 75% less damage while using this. Recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Hyper speed boost: your max speed is risen by50%. jump height: your jump height is risen by 50%. recharge time: your recharge time is cut by half. duration: the ability duration is risen by 50%. Chomper Goop duration: the enemy is gooped for longer. faster digestion time: enemies that are gooped are swallowed faster. damage boost: your goop projectile deals more damage. Burrow burrow distance: you can travel further while underground. faster digest time: enemies that are killed by burrow take less time digest. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Spikeweed more health: spikeweeds take more pain before being vanquished. ensnare time: zombies are held for longer. capacity: you can hold and deployed more spikeweed. Recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Sunflower Heal beam range: the heal beam has a 37% longer range. heal rate: the heal beam heals 25% faster. Sunbeam more damage: the sunflower deal 35% more damage. more ammo: you have 50% more ammo. more defense: you take 75% less damage from enemy attacks. Heal flower more health: the heal flower has more health. heal rate: the heal flower has a faster heal rate. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Cactus Potato mine damage boost: the damage is increased by 50%. capacity: you can hold and deploy more on the field. silent mine: the mine will now not give away it's position when blown up. Garlic drone damage: you deal 30% more damage with both weapons. mobility: the drone has more mobility to avoid gun fire. fuel: the drone now has a lot more fuel to stay in the air. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. tall nut battlement health: the walls has more health. capacity: you can hold and deploy more on the field. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Foot soldier Zombie stink cloud damage boost: the stink cloud deals more damage overtime. duration: the stink cloud will stay up for longer. radius: the grenade in which you throw now deploy a bigger cloud. Rocket jump jump height: the rocket jump launches you 50% higher. iron boots: when you rocket jump and you land on the ground, you will damgee to nearby plants around you. recharge: the recharge time is cut in half. ZPG Projectile speed: the rocket speed is now 50% faster. splash damage: the splash damage is increased by 75%. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Engineer Sonic grenade duration: the stun time is now longer. radius: the grenade radius is 50% bigger. recharge: the recharge time is cut in half. zombot drone damage boost: the damage output is increased for both weapons. mobility: the drone has more mobility to avoid gunfire. fuel: the drone has more fuel to last longer in a flight. recharge: the recharge time is cut in half. Jackhammer speed boost: you have increased speed when on the jackhammer. duration: you will stay on the jackhammer for longer. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Scientist Sticky explody ball Capacity: the hold and deploy more than before. damage: the damage is increased by 50% radius: the sticky grenades have a larger radius. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Warp distance: you can travel further with warp. silent: when using warp, you make no sound and you don't leave mist where you warped. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Healing station faster heal rate: the station now heals faster. more health: the healing station now has more health than before. duration: the healing station stays up for longer. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. all star imp punt damage boost: the imp punt deals 50% more damage. radius: the explosion is now larger than before. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half. Sprint tackle distance: you travel further when using sprint tackle. damage increase: the tackle deals more damage. knock back: the tackle has more knock back. Dummy shield capacity: you can hold and deploy more shields. more health: the dummy shield has a lot more health. recharge time: the recharge time is cut in half.